mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kimberly Brooks
Kimberly Brooks is an American voice actress in the anime, feature films, video games and theatre industry. She started her acting career when she was nine. Brooks attended Stevenson University in Stevenson, Maryland where she earned a degree in Television and Communications. She has studied with the Baltimore Actors Theatre, the Arena Players, Chip Fields Repertory, Marla Gibbs Crossroads Academy and Ebony Players II. She has recently joined TAJ Productions and has also voiced several characters in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. She should not be confused with another Kimberly Brooks, a live-action actress. Personal life She is sometimes confused with business consultant Kimberly Brook, who is dating James Van Der Beek. http://www.cnn.com/2010/SHOWBIZ/04/09/pregnancy.james.vanderbeek.ppl/index.html Career Filmography http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2003743/ * Superman: Doomsday (2007) - Murphy * Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Buena Girl, Snow Pea * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Kathy Duquesne * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Luna * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Tally (Cheetah Cub) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Zachery/Reporter/Angie * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Luna Television http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2003743/ *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (1 episode, 2010) - Luna *''Chowder'' (1 episode, 2007) - Chutney *''Random! Cartoons'' (1 episode, 2007) - Super John Doe, Jr. *''Teen Titans'' (1 episode, 2005) - Sarasim *''Static Shock'' (7 episodes, 2001–2004) - Puff/Madelyn Spalding *''Justice League'' (1 episode, 2003) - Mrs. Saunders *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (4 episodes, 2002–2003) - Luna, Elliott Binder/Phylidia Flanders/Backup Singer #2/Janet Lawrence *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (2002) - Buena Girl/Snow Pea/Cindy Slam *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (6 episodes, 1996–2002) - Mee Mee/Gwen/Girl #3/Morally Righteous Rita Doll/Alarm *''Totally Spies!'' (1 episode, 2002) - Makita *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2 episodes, 1999–2000) - Joey/Sister/Mom #1/Little Brother Video games http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2003743/ Mass Effect 3 (TBA)- Ashley Williams * Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Various * Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Ashley Williams * No More Heroes (2007) - Shinobu Jacobs * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Shinobu Jacobs * Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Lanaya/Additional Voices * James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Kendra Midori * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Firestar/Psylocke * Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Oracle/Young Bruce Wayne/Sara Cassidy * Infamous (2009) - Additional Voices * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Miscellaneous * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers/MGO Soldiers * Mass Effect (2007) - Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams * Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Muriel Green * Bullet Witch (2007) - Additional Voices * Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices * Dead Rising (2006) - Additional Voices * The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Niobe/Civilian * Fatal Frame III: The Tormented (2005) - Rei Kurosawa/Reika Kuze/Additional voices * EverQuest II (2004) - Generic Female Voices * Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Voices * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Additional Voices * Maximo: Ghost to Glory (2002) - Lenore/Mamba Marie/Sephonie * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Naboo scout captain/Y-Wing pilot * Dark Reign 2 (2000) - Sindi * Dark Reign: Rise of the Shadowhand (1998) - Computer * Barbie Riding Club (1998) - Christie * Dark Reign: The Future of War (1997) - Computer * Goosebumps: Attack of the Mutant (1997) - Dinah * Trauma Center: New Blood (2007)- Valerie Blaylock References External links * * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American stage actors Category:African American actors Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:Stevenson University alumni pt:Kimberly Brooks fi:Kimberly Brooks